Blood Jungle
by Sakiboi
Summary: Force Commander Tiriel and his forces are besieged by Chaos. He is marked by a Chaos lord and deemed a Heretic by the Inquisition. Sending him on an epic quest against Chaos, Blood Angels and Tyranids to cleanse himself.


_**Blood Jungle**_

**Tactical Moon X-230 Eastern Reaches**

SHRIEKS and shrill battle cries pierced the stillness hanging over forward base FX-Delta as heretics spewed forth from the dense green undergrowth. Slits of moonlight that weren't choked out by the treetops cut through to reveal gnashed yellow teeth, maniacal eyes, twisted faces mutilated in the name of the warp and daemonic symbols etched into skin and bone. Weeping Imperial Guardsmen were torn limb from limb as the cultists bore down on them leaving nothing but pools of blood and viscera. Down to the last Guard left who suffered a fate much worse than death... Mutilation. The bloodbath was brought to an immediate halt when the sound of ceramite boots tainting the very earth they crashed down upon reached the twisted ears of feasting cultists.

Before the figure even came into view, a low rumbling voice sounding bearing a terrifying coldness snaked out of the luscious green foliage and into the ears of the heretics.

"The warp has granted us its favour, for your feverish taste for the flesh of the false emperor, my children, almost alerted the rest of the forward bases to our position."

The heretics shrivelled up, terror stricken by the the mere sound of this daemon, to hear it's voice is to surrender to the warp, it drained away any sense of sanity and clawed at their hearts with fear that would have driven even an Astartes to his knees. As moonlight washed over the figure, several screamed and writhed in sheer panic, rambling prayers to the warp to try and calm their nerves, and with good reason. The figure stood a full meter taller and wider than an average Astartes. It was clad to the teeth in thick ceramite armour and had giant serrated spikes protruding from its already massive epaulets. It bore a gruesome twin edged power-axe, which hissed angrily as blood from the broken head of an imperial guardsman still hanging wide eyed in terror on its tip boiled. He was awash with gore and each thundering step drove them further down to the ground, his aura eating away at their very souls.

"I demand to know which of you filth defied me and broke the lines forcing me to sully my axe, gifted to me by the Blood God himself! With this SCUM! "

This brought even more cries of panic and tears to the raid party.

"Speak now or I will devour all of your souls..."

One of the heretics slowly began to drive himself to his feet, his body spasming in a vein attempt to drag him back down again.

"Chaos Lord Sarevok.. Our... our only wi-wish was to b-be-better serve you.. The sight of these imperial scum drove us all mad with the desire for the taste of man flesh!"

With this he straightened his head and stood tall, proud of his service to the Chaos Lord. The sweat that was pouring from his mutilated skin ran freely down his ruined body in the tropical heat of the jungle, glistening under the moonlight. Rounding on him, the Chaos Lord began to approach; each thundering step towards the heretic forced it to cower even further. Sarevok stopped directly in front of him and bore down on him with eyes that burned with the very fire of the warp itself. Before the heretic even got a chance to scream a giant ceramite fist closed over his skull, armoured fingers ripping through tissue and bone as though it were water. As the limp figure of the headless heretic fell with a soft thud to the ground Chaos Lord Sarevok rounded on the rest of them, holding the poor heretics mangled head up high in a vulgar display of power.

"Let this serve as a lesson to those that would defy ME! Now get up you filthy wretches, there is more blood to be had tonight!"

Swiftly and silently the heretics formed up and stalked off into the undergrowth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Commander wandered aimlessly around the fortifications of the Space Marine encampment, keeping an ever-watchful eye on his troops. His face was scarred heavily by what one could only perceive to be aeons of battle. It was concealed by thick straight black hair, which fell gracefully to his jaw line. Bearing a lowbrow and square jaw Force Commander Tiriel indeed looked to be a mighty force to be reckoned with. He came to a halt after climbing a set of stairs and winding up on top of thick plasteel walls, gazing out over the jungle. Tiriel fiddled aimlessly with his chainsword, remembering how many times those iridium teeth had served him well. A wicked grin splashed over his face as the teeth flashed at him under the stars, demanding blood, either Chaos or Xeno, it mattered not. His sword was at first was deemed Unholy by the Techpriests after it and it's brother swords were first developed with stolen Tau secrets and materials, and many still believe wielding them to be an act of heresy. The bolstered power of these machines since the melding of technologies would not be silenced though, leaving only the die hard Techpriest to kick and scream over it.

The Reaper Commander of the Tiger Assault Marine's, as they had been so named for their efficiency and ferocity in melee combat longed for the glory of battle. To swat aside the forces of Chaos and Xeno game enough to test his mettle. His ceramite body's amours internal sensor's cut through his brooding as they screamed in his ear, slamming his finger on the vox channel co-coordinator on the fore-arm of his grey and black painted armour he hailed Brother Sergeant Jeriah and Battle Brother Mikhail, his low booming voice almost overloading the vox system.

"Status report NOW!"

A gruff voice crackled over the vox in reply.

"Force Commander Tiriel, we can sense the taint of Chaos nearby. Forward base FX-Delta hasn't checked in either, they are coming!"

"Calm yourself Battle Brothers and withdraw back to base, we'll regroup and set out in His Glorious name in one hour"

"The Emperor Protects!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tiriel's famed custom chainsword _Malifus_ roared to life as he thrust it high in the air.

"Rally Brothers! Tonight we deal the Emperors Fury unto the warp-spawn! Reports have confirmed the Chaos Taint is trying to plant its seed here, but we will root it out! In His Glorious Name!!"

Tiriel's gen-engineered twin hearts swelled with pride as his steel blue eyes set upon his 30 elite Assault Marines and their platoons while cheers and battle cries rang out over the forward base. They were indeed a force to be reckoned with. Each power armoured marine equipped with either a plasma rifle or an enhanced bolter in one hand and in the other the infamous Tiger striped iridium chain sword's carried by Tiriel's finest troops. They were to be set upon the forces of Chaos in the Dense Khorzun Jungle, but little did they know that creatures far worse than mere heretics lay in wait for them in the undergrowth.

A gentle zephyr brushed over his cheeks and through his hair as Tiriel whispered his last prayers to the Emperor for deliverance, they stood waist deep in the tall green grass, awaiting acknowledgement that all forward bases had been reinforced by his Astartes. He had sent all but his two honour guards to the camps to guard against further Chaos ambush. As always, Jeriah and Mikhail stood at full attention by his side, ever vigilant, faces expressionless under the Reaper space marine helmets they wore.

Jeriah was a melee specialist; he thrived on tearing his opponent limb from limb and being close enough to smell their fear as they were torn asunder. His armour was thicker and heavier than standard issue. His helmet had a giant spike protruding from its forehead, which was symbolic to his nature, one could cut off his arms and legs and he'd keep fighting. He bore the trademark Iridium chainsword as well as a mighty Dreadnaught Tactical Armour Powerfist, similar to that of a Terminator it glowed sky blue as it hummed softly. His gen-enhanced bright green eyes constantly scanned their surroundings, it was only after he had scanned every spec four times over that he de-activated the mighty fist and spoke.

"The stench of Chaos is thick here Commander... I cannot say that if I were in your boots, I would be taking this risk..."

"I feel I must see for myself how deep this Taint runs before I condemn my men to a lifetime in the warp cycle Jeriah, and you would do well to remember your place"

"Apologies my lord."

Mikhail let out a massive yawn, cutting through the tension. His armour grating on itself as he stretched out to full height, he was small by Astartes standards, only standing two meters tall, whereas Jeriah stood nearly two and three quarters. He was a weapons specialist, quite the opposite of his Battle Brothers. Assault marines were famous for there lust for hand-to-hand combat. Mikhail didn't share this lust with his battle brothers, so he had honed his long-range effectiveness to pin point precision fire. The Force Commander had taken a liking to his different approach and signed him into his honour guard after witnessing Mikhail personally dispatch of a horde of Traitor Astartes before they even came within melee distance. Even though he was not as experienced as Jeriah in hand to hand he still was a formidable opponent, even for one such as Tiriel. He carried a long slender sniper rifle, two bolters were holstered on either sides of his jetpack, enhanced las-pistols were strapped to his boots and his Iridium Chainsword hung loosely at his waist. The man was a walking armoury. He spoke with an icy cool voice, that seemingly always put the Force Commander at ease, but at the same time it terrified him when he remembered what Mikhail was capable of.

"Relax Jeriah, not a single warp-scum will even come within eyeshot of my lord while I'm still breathing, you are but... arm candy for Tiriel until they get close" Mikhail said with a grin beneath the ceramite helm.

"Ahh.. Mikhail... so naive.. You really think an imitation Exitus is going to help you in there where you can't see your own hand in front of your face? I think you'll find old friend that you are sadly mistaken " Jeriah mocked, patting his chainsword affectionately.

"Enough! we move" Tiriel cut in, angrily raising his fist, his patience had ended.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Under a full moon the three armoured giants advanced into the encroaching darkness. The foliage was thick and the atmosphere under the gargantuan trees was even thicker. Inside his temperature controlled power armour, Jeriah's eye's darted around; his adrenaline was fuelling his mind into a frenzied state, eagerly awaiting Chaos to break. Mikhail had taken a different approach. His modified stealth jet pack enabled him to hover between the branches above silently, as an eagle eye for his brothers in battle below. Tiriel came to a halt when Mikhail's whisper floated over the vox.

"My long range sensors are picking up an encampment ahead, I'm not reading any Traitor Astartes, should be a quick clean fight"

Jeriah has begun to get the adrenaline shakes, his power fist and chain sword spirits were screaming at him for blood, he needed blood! He and Tiriel dropped low and began to stalk through the shrubbery, doing their very best to keep silent. They made their way up a crest, where both lay prone awaiting the target count from Mikhail.

"I've got three targets visible to me by the fire, sensors are picking up a total of fourteen, ten inside the tents, one eating what looks like an Imperial Guardsmen out the back. All cultists" Mikhail whispered.

"Jeriah. Stay here and when I'm in position, you flank them"

"As you wish my lord" Jeriah nodded as his powerfist flared into life.

"Mikhail, take the feasting heretic out first, keep it quiet"

Tiriel edged slowly down the crest and began to stalk left around the encampment through the mud and ferns, careful not to make the slightest sound. He reached slowly for his chainsword, pulling it ever so gently out of its holster and bringing the hilt to his mouth. Mouthing a quick prayer to its machine spirit, and felt the surge of energy through his arms as it granted him it's fiery will. He watched as the feasting heretic's head lopped off, a sniper bullet as thick as his giant finger removing any trace of a neck that the creature had ever had and dropping him to the ground with a splash, blood still squirting from the crater between his shoulders.

"FOR THE EMPEROR!" Tiriel bellowed as he ignited his jet pack and boosted up through the foliage, soared through the air and landed with a mighty crash in the middle of camp. The three heretics squealed and scrambled for their las pistols. Tiriel brought his chain sword high over his head and slashed it diagonally down in a sweeping arc. It cut a bloody swathe through the first victim, severing him clean from right shoulder to left hip. Blood and viscera sprayed uncontrollably over Tiriel, forcing him to stop and wipe his visor clean. In his moment of blindness he heard a few heavy thuds in the time it took for him too wipe the gore from his visor, one heretic was staring wide eyed at the massive hole in his chest and another was flailing around with nothing but a stump indicating there was ever a head there. Mikhail was as always was his watchful eye.

By now the others were well and truly awake and flew out of their tents screaming all kinds of obscenities. Though many didn't get a chance to finish as they fell alarmingly fast from the hellish sniper fire overhead. With a roar Jeriah came crashing out of the undergrowth, seizing the element of surprise smashed the butt of his chainsword into the nearest heretic's skull. Before reversing his grip, doubling the heretic over and gutting him with his chainsword, letting out a howl of glee. Not yet satisfied he proceeding to send another to oblivion with a powerfist blow that would have rocked titans. Instantly shattering every bone in the heretic's body before the energy from the powerfist torn him to bloody rags. Just as quickly as the fighting had begun, it stopped, bodies littered the once populated campsite.

"Ha-ha! They didn't have a pray-" Mikhail's gloating was cut short as a massive crash of ceramite rang out over the jungle. Followed by a second crash and snapping of tree branches as Mikhail came flying to the ground just out of sight of Tiriel and Jeriah. "MIKHAIL!" roared Tiriel as he began to charge toward the scene of the crash. A chilling laugh and the gruesome sounds of bludgeoning made his blood run cold forcing him to a halt. Slowly backing into the clearing, Jeriah locked in close by his side, he pointed his chain sword directly into the shadows and bellowed.

"Stand and face me Daemon! For I have come to deliver the Emperor's will!"

"You have come to meet your maker. Foolish Astartes..." a horrifying voice replied with a chuckle through the pitch dark.

The sound of thundering footsteps battering the earth coming slowly closer through the undergrowth forced Tiriel to tighten his grip on his chain sword and mutter the 'Litany of Purity' under his breath. Jeriah's eyes eyes burnt into the darkness, eagerly awaiting a new challenge, but at the same time, locked in fear. _What kind of daemon could sneak up on Mikhail? What kind of foul trickery could best the elite! _

The hulking Chaos Lord finally came into view. Every bit as terrifying as his voice demanded he was. This was like nothing Tiriel had ever seen, easily dwarfing him. It's twisted medi-evil helm with wing like spikes protruding from his epaulets and armour markings which were still dripping with blood indicated he was a Word Bearer, one of the most fearsome divisions in the Chaos war machine. Tiriel noted the giant power axe he was bearing and straight away took into account that no armour could survive a blow from that. Weighing up his chances against this fiend he then stole a glance at Jeriah, or at least.. Where he though Jeriah was. He flicked his eyes back toward the monstrous Traitor Astartes and saw Jeriah running at full speed towards it arm's thrown wide, chain-sword springing into life and power fist burning at full capacity.

Sarevok studied his oncoming attacker, this was no ordinary Astartes, his weapon modifications, heavy armour and spiked helm indicated he was a man of great power and prowess. Sarevok was caught off guard when the oncoming marine's jet pack flashed, sending him into a giant leap and bearing down on Sarevoks head, power fist following through to deliver the brutal blow. Sarevok was forced to duck left out of the marines line, bringing his axe broadside, swirling around for a savage counter attack, the marine was quicker than Sarevok had given him credit for though, flicking his chainsword around to parry the monstrous axe. _Foolish mortal! _Sarevok thought to himself as the axe came hurtling down _No weapon could counter my gift from the Blood God! _His smile quickly faded when the two weapons clashed with what sounded like the cracking of thunder booming out through the jungle, bringing his blow to a screeching halt. Shocked by this impossible twist of fate he stumbled backwards. Seizing his chance the marine boosted from the ground and with a flick of his jet pack and a bestial leap. Soaring through the air landing square on Sarevoks chest plate bringing them both down to the ground, the marine coming out best and landing on top. He raised his powerfist high in the air.

"I'm gonna tear your heart straight outta your chest you bastard!" he roared as his brought the power fist screaming down.

A swift blow from Sarevoks mighty gauntlet flying in from the left thundered home into the helm of the marine knocking the fist off course, but it still came crashing into his right epaulet. Crashing through ceramite, cracking the shoulder piece in two and scorching the flesh off his shoulder. The marine slumped lifelessly on top of him. Sarevok felt a rage he had not felt in aeons, the warp welling up inside him and slowly taking over his mind. His eyes flashed white as he let out a guttural roar, the warp possessing him completely. Shrugging off the limp marine and flying to his feet, fuelled by untold power he rounded on the last remaining Marine.

It had all happened so quickly, his two battle brothers lay broken in the jungle before he could even act against it. Righteous Fury was overflowing from Tiriel_, _his desire for vengeance granting him strength beyond reckoning. Dropping his bolter and flicking his chainsword to top gear he raised it level with the Traitor Astartes. When his eyes burnt into it's he was struck by the sudden realisation that he was no longer fighting a Traitor Astartes, he was fighting a warp incarnate!

"So you have surrendered your body to the warp... foolish Traitor, there is no salvation in heresy!"

"There is no salvation in a false emperor.. Little Astartes" It mocked back at him, in a voice nothing like what it used to sound like, it was allot deeper, as though three daemonic voices were talking instead of just the one.

Tiriel changed his stance, sliding one foot further forward and tucking the other underneath him for support, allowing maximum mobility, squaring his chainsword up and bringing it to his shoulder guard, pointing out at Sarevok ready to lunge. Sarevok heaved his monstrous power axe up onto his shoulder, only giving Tiriel a moment the breath before he charged.

Sarevok's attack was brutally efficient. Several ferocious offensives came at Tiriel before he even knew what had hit him, barely managing to live through the assault. Relying almost entirely on subconscious parries and dodges to survive. Sarevok was whirling the power axe with one hand as though it were a feather. The axe came swinging in hard from the left; Tiriel parried the blow while shifting his stance to allow for a sudden counter. Relying on the attacks weight to carry it through and create an opening. Tiriel then seized his chance at the brief hole in Sarevoks seemingly impenetrable defence and thrust his chainsword forward. Only to be swatted aside by Sarevoks giant armoured fist. Sarevok then counter attacked with a savage kick, which landed with a thundering crash on Tiriel's breastplate. Sending him flying back onto the ground. As Tiriel dragged himself to his feet, Sarevok slowly advanced on him chuckling menacingly, bringing the Axe back up onto his shoulder ready to deliver the final blow. Tiriel muttered the Litany of Hatred under his breath as he turned to face off with the giant traitor Astartes.

Weighing up the circumstances in his head during the standoff, Tiriel launched into his assault again bringing his arms wide, charging maniacally at the warp incarnate. As he had expected, the massive sweeping blow came, Tiriel miscalculated how large that weapon actually was though. Quickly dropping to his knees and boosting off the ground then kicking his jet pack once he was thrown high into the air trying to dodge the sweep by jumping it. He grimaced in pain as he felt it tear through his boot and devour his flesh but continued in his flight. Landing heavily, his foot seething in agony, behind Sarevok. He rounded and slashed out, the iridium teeth of his chainsword ripping through the ceramite and eating into Sarevok's flesh. Who let out a mighty howl of rage mixed with pain as he dropped to his knees. Without hesitating Tiriel pulled back and thrust the chainsword through its mighty chest and flicked the hyper drive gear. Black blood splattered out like power-gas from a burst pressure-pipe, covering everything within a ten-meter radius. The daemon's screams slowly began to twist into gurgled laughter as it sat slumped on its knees, chainsword still protruding from its chest.

"haha..hahaha..hahaha... you honestly think that my death will mean anything? I shall return to the warp cycle and be reborn!"

"So that I might slay you again warp scum!" Laughed Tiriel as he wrenched his sword free of its chest and in a viscous horizontal swipe ripped its head clean from its body, the fluids continuing to spray freely all over Tiriel who by now was unrecognisable under the gore coating him head to toe. Sarevok's body came hurtling to the ground with a mighty crash and shook the earth all around it. Without a moments hesitation Tiriel turned and quickly limped over to Jeriah, who laid motionless spread out across the jungle floor.

Shaking him violently Tiriel cried, "Wake up you weak bastard! I order you! You useless piece of shit wake up Emperor damn it!" Jeriah's eyes rolled into focus and began to wearily survey the situation.

"My lord! Wha... in His name.. Happened!" Jeriah panted

"You're bleeding badly Jeriah, lay and rest, I'll call the Thunderhawk" Tiriel replied before laying him back down. Without the energy to stay alert Jeriah eye's rolled back as he slipped peacefully into bliss.

Tiriel gathered himself up and made his way to the crash site where Mikhail had fallen from the treetops. He cleared through the ferns to see Mikhail propped up against a tree stump sitting in a pool of his own blood. His helmet had been shattered and lay in pieces about him. He was clutching his broken left arm with his right; his armour was cracked all over and thoroughly battered. Much to Tiriel's surprise, Mikhail's head slowly came up when he heard him approach and his eyes wandered up to greet him. There was a sickening amount of blood on his face, and with a huge effort and a fading grin he squeezed out that in icy cold voice.

"It's... just a.. scratch"

Before blacking out and slumping back against the stump.

The Thunderhawk and platoon of Tiger Marines descended like the guardians from the Emperors throne. Drifting down through the treetops and bringing Tiriel's ceaseless watch over his brethren too an end. Apothecaries rushed to Jeriah and Mikhail, quickly scooping them up and dragging them back to the landing deck of the Gunship. It's engines screamed as it slowly began to ascend, taking one last glance back at the Traitor Astarte's, Tiriel kneeled and kicked his jet pack into life. Soaring up through the jungle and joining the rest of the platoon on board the Thunderhawk.

Upon his return to the base he found it alive and buzzing with activity. Last night had been long and arduous for his marines; many had been injured in the heavy firefights that raged all night. The Word Bearers had established a firm foothold at the base of the mountain from which they had launched many raids. It came as no surprise to Tiriel when he was told that in the heat of the last raid the Word Bearers had panicked and fled. Explaining to his battle brothers under the mid-day sun the events that had taken place, prompting much hearty celebration. Tiriel took his leave from the debriefing quarters many hours later, and stepped out into the cool night air, making his way down to the Medical Centre. Wandering down the grey rockrete hallways of the Med-Centre Maze, checking in on each wounded Space Marine and praising them in their efforts against the Taint. Until at long last he entered a ward where two very familiar Marines lay in rest, sedated. He dragged a monstrous bench across too the middle of the dimly lit, musty the room where he sat with quite a loud 'clunk', and began praying to the Emperor for his honour guard who lay soundly asleep, before he slipped off and joined his brothers Jeriah and Mikhail in that peaceful bliss.

"Tiriel, my child, awake!"

Tiriel's eyes slowly forced themselves open. To his horror he was bound to an ancient bloody table by spiked metal chains, which were slowly tearing strips from his skin. He had been completely stripped of his power armour. Looking around wide-eyed in shock he was on a rocky scorched island surrounded by warp fire. Countless numbers of mutilated Astartes and Xeno bodies were nailed all over four gigantic rockrete pillars, and all around him, his officers lay strewn about each horrifically mutilated and torn apart. A grotesque face materialised before him, covered in scars and daemonic symbols. Its torn lips turned up into a wicked grin, bearing razor shaped yellow fangs, its empty eye sockets dripping blood over Tiriel's chest.

"Good too see you could join the fun my child" its wicked high-pitched voice cackled at him.

"Where the frak am I you daemon, and what the frak happened to my men!"

"The scent of the Blood God is on you my child, his axe has marked you but not stolen your soul, never in my eternal existence has this been allowed to pass, you are doomed to a life in the warp. Your body and soul will be torn apart to feed to the rest of my children and the Blood God himself will devour your heart!! You should be honoured!"

"Why.. why is this happening?"

"For the rest of your limited days you carry the mark, all minions of Chaos will be drawn too you.. You cannot escape this fate!" The face replied with an even higher cackle.

"So.. This is just a vision?"

"Don't be naive, my child"

With this a deranged grin snaked across It's face, daemonic blood red hands with scythe like talons stained with blood and gore materialised above his waist-line and began to surgically slice into his thighs spewing torrents of blood as Tiriel howled out in pain. Tiny evisca-beetles scurried by the thousands up the sides of the table and began to crawl all over him, tearing holes and driving themselves under his skin, flowing through his veins consuming his organs. Tiriel screamed even harder, his body was seething with the most brutal pain he had ever experienced as his legs were slowly eviscerated and his entire rib cage burst open, the beetles inside shredding their way out in a frenzy. All the while an insane cackle emanated from the face as it slowly began to de-materialise.

Tiriel awoke to a similar situation, bound and tied, but in a small dark room. His body was covered in a cold sweat, and was severely battered and bruised. With his heart still pounding in his ears, he glanced about, eyes adjusting to the low lighting, no sign of the beetles or talons which just a few seconds ago were tearing away his flesh and bone. He breathed out a massive sigh of relief, his muscles winced in pain, completely locked up. At the sound of his sigh, there was there was a mighty scramble and hurried footsteps as two giant figures appeared under the low hanging light. Two familiar faces stared down at him, both staring at him wildly.

"Tiriel.. you had us worried" Mikhail's familiar soothing voice put Tiriel at ease.

"Yeah don't ever do that to us again ya good for nothing piece of shit! I was having a good sleep!" Came Jeriah's gruff tone.

"Brothers, I am tainted! Destroy me NOW!" Shouted Tiriel, struggling against his bindings.

"Brother, keep your voice down, there's an Inquisition here since that crazy shit you pulled last night" Jeriah whispered harshly, his mighty arms pinning Tiriel down to the table.

Tiriel stared at him completely stunned. Mikhail gave Jeriah a look that could have killed a Greater Knarloc.

"Go easy on him you brute!!" Mikhail cut in with a massive slap to the back of Jeriah's bald head.

"Brothers, tell me right now what the frak is happening to me!!" Tiriel shouted, becoming increasingly agitated.

Jeriah's enormous fist shot up and covered Tiriel's mouth, his frustration mounting.

Jeriah regained his composure, then with an intense look and a low whisper asked.

"You don't remember do you?"

After a few seconds of looking at the blank expression on Tiriel's face, he continued.

"Last night you woke us both up screaming all kinds of crazy heretic shit and writhing around on the ground, it took 4 Apothecaries to pin you down, mind you, it was 5, you broke poor Apothecary Biggs good, he'll be out of commission for a long time..."

"The others are talking Tiriel" Mikhail whispered.

"That axe left something on me.. 'The Mark' the face referred to it as"

Mikhail and Jeriah's eyes quickly diverted from Tiriel's face to his forehead, both with utter looks of despair. Mikhail quickly vanished then re-appeared holding a mirror. Gazing into that mirror completely broke Tiriel's spirit. There was a six pointed star burnt into his forehead, still oozing blood...

Without warning the door burst wide open, a blinding light forcing Tiriel to clamp his eyes shut. The sound of heavy boots on rockrete thundering on rockrete filled the room. Tiriel slowly opened his eyes, and as they adjusted to this new source of light a massive Inquisitor clad in white ceremonial carapace armour greeted him. His were fixed upon Tiriel's, with his face twisted into a look of complete disgust.

"I can sense your taint commander, it sickens me!" He spoke with an ancient accented voice.

"Give the Commander some time to recover for the Emperors sake!" pleaded Mikhail.

"I, Inquisitor Ramus" He replied raising a finger to quell Mikhail "Do not answer to mere van-guard, keep your petty sobs to yourself.." with this Mikhail fell silent.

"Inquisitor Ramus.. I do not know what has become of me.. What I do know is that this must be the work of the Word Bearers" said Tiriel

"To your credit, Commander, I do not sense that the Taint is over-coming you.. But I sense that the Taint is drawn to you"

"It is haunting me Inquisitor"

"You are far too dangerous to be allowed to continue in your services, you have already killed one of your own due to this taint.. Apothecary Biggs died from the wounds he received trying to subdue you, and the warp has grown restless.. Its hordes are on the move"

"But Inquisitor!"

"I've seen enough" said Ramus, anger growing in his voice, with a disgusted look at Tiriel's forehead "You are no longer fit to call yourself a space marine" Drawing his power sword menacingly.

"There is only one way to prevent further bloodshed" He growled as he took his first step toward Tiriel, pulling his power sword back and preparing for a savage thrust. Jeriah's mighty fist caught him off guard as it collided with his jaw, forcing him to stumble towards Mikhail.

"I'll NOT stand idly while you kill my lord!" He roared.

"Then you are dammed as well!" Yelled Ramus as gathered himself up turning to face Jeriah.

Mikhail rose silently behind him and delivered a near fatal two hand blow to the back of his head, felling Ramus and sending him to the ground landing with a sickening crunch. With a wicked grin Jeriah scooped up his spiked helm and slipped it back over his head, giving out a faint hiss as wires reconnected automatically and systems booted up. Mikhail scurried to the corner of the room and gathered parts of Tiriel's armour from the locker. Jeriah proceeded to release Tiriel, who could only look on stunned as his Battle Brothers suited him up with amazing speed and skill. Finally with that same grin still glued to his face, Jeriah slipped Tiriel's Reaper Commander helm over his head.

His surroundings shimmered into view as the tactical visor flickered into life.

"_Emergency.. Body nutrients below 20.. Injecting adrenaline and hyper-sustenance_" the familiar metallic voice of his power armour spirit whispered in his ear. Energy seemed to spring into his body as the nutrients and adrenaline poured through his veins. "_Clearing lactic acid build up from muscle tissue_" came the voice again, his muscle pain subsiding surprisingly fast as the build-ups were cleared from his body. _Emperor praise this machine spirits Med-Systems!_ Tiriel thought to himself. "_Thank you my lord_" said the machine spirit in response to his thoughts.

Coming too his senses he looked up to see Jeriah and Mikhail standing before him, a hand on each of his mighty epaulets. They both dropped to one knee and simultaneously barked.

"My Lord!"

"Get me the frak outta here men! I do not know for certain how to fix this, but I feel that the Word Bearers is the key.. Let's move!"

"Yes my lord!"

Surging with a newly found sense of purpose Tiriel, Jeriah and Mikhail rushed out the door and down the rockrete hallway. The medical teams took no notice of them, for they were yet to discover the events that had just transpired, that Force Commander Tiriel had just been deemed a Heretic. Bursting out into the daylight, Jeriah placed a firm grip on Tiriel's shoulder bringing him to a halt.

"My Lord, we mustn't attract too much attention, no one knows what just happened yet"

"They know that something is up as is, we must make our way outside the compound quickly then we can pack out to somewhere secure and establish a plan of attack from there"

Several of Tiriel's officers startled Tiriel with a loud applause.

"Here's to my lord! It is as though The Emperor himself has delivered him from the jaws of death!"

An epic cheer rang out as all eyes were turned to Tiriel.

"Many thanks brothers.. But I have very important business to attend to.. I will return to smite this evil shoulder to shoulder with all of you soon enough!!"

With this another cheer rang out over the compound. Everyone eventually returned to their duties. They began edging their way through the crowd, stopping every few metres and being accosted by loyal Space Marines swearing they never lost faith. Minutes passed by like hours until Tiriel, almost shaking with nerves, walked through the main plasteel gate and out into the grassy clearing.

"Thank the Emperor, I thought we'd never get outta there" sighed Jeriah, dropping his shoulders into a slouch of relief as the entered the thick green jungle once more.

"I managed to intercept some of the details from our orbital surveillance. The Word Bearers have managed to rebuild the abandoned Fort Kurinaxx about fifty kilometres north of here. They are pretty heavily dug in though, I can't see how we can sneak our way in there" Mikhail said with a hint of despair.

Jeriah stared at Mikhail wide eyed in disbelief "You... of all people.. Can't think of a way to sneak in? What the frak is wrong with you brother! Brother? Mikhail!? Answer me!" He roared at Mikhail waving his fist in frustration. Mikhail didn't respond, instead he removed his mighty helm, revealing his face to be wrinkled into a frown, completely pale and sweating.

"Ramus came too about five minutes after we left, I know because I intercepted his message to the Inquisition. They are calling in the Blood Angels. He's called them in to.. finish the Word Bearers.. and for total annihilation of the Reaper presence here! He's just deemed us all Heretics! Can't you see! There's no way we can make it thro-"

Jeriah cut him off with a hefty slap to his naked face and gripped him by the neck with his mighty powerfist. With a murderous look in his eye he hissed through tightly gritted teeth.

"A little extra blood never stopped us from achieving our main directive, fool, and that you would despair when we are on a divine mission in His service to end the Word Bearers chapter is Heresy! This is a mission of the highest honour and it has been bestowed upon us... our faith keeps us strong you worthless heap so take this challenge by the throat and choke the life out of it while you still have hands to choke with!! The Chapter did not grant you the gene seed so you could abandon it in it's hour of need..."

With this he loosened his grip on Mikhail's neck and cast him to the ground, spitting in contempt at his comrades lack of faith. Tiriel was nearly fully recovered now, though he was still shaken from the painful memories of the nightmare. Gathering his thoughts he turned upon Jeriah and Mikhail.

"Brothers.. There is next to no hope for success in this infiltration.. However my faith does not come from odds and statistical data.. It is born of the Emperor and his mighty will. If I die knowing that it was in His service then I die the way I've always dreamed of. To me this mark on my head is not the taint of Chaos, but a test of my faith and zeal. Will you join me in my ceaseless onslaught against the darkness?"

Jeriah stood proud and tall, clenching his fist and slamming it to his breastplate. Mikhail picked himself up and followed suit. Both with a renewed sense of purpose and direction they roared in unison.

"In His GLORIOUS NAME!"

Tiriel's face spread into a beaming smile as he looked upon his Battle Brothers, ever-faithful bastions for his fortress of command.

"Then let's move out"

The jungle stood deathly still, silent aside from the buzzing of insects and the distant screeching of aviatiles. Much blood had been shed over the previous nights and the wretched stink of decaying flesh was starting to hang low in the jungle, choking the life out of it. The three moved swiftly through the dense green undergrowth, their gen-engineered bodies allowing them to run endlessly. A blood-curdling scream rang out through the jungle, bringing the three to a screeching halt.

"That sounded human" Mikhail remarked, crouching down and bringing his sniper rifle up to bear.

"I'll run a long range scanner with the auspex, it'll take about a minute, dig in" He continued, fiddling with his auspex.

Jeriah and Tiriel fanned out into a defensive flanking formation. Covering Mikhail while he removed his helm and initiated his auspex, causing it to hum softly. After about half a minute Mikhail raised his fist in the air, pointed two fingers up and waved them in a clockwise circle. Jeriah and Tiriel broke formation and stalked over to him.

"Seems as though they aren't they far away... my auspex is picking up five Traitor Marines about two hundred metres north-east of here. Seems as though they have captured a few Imperial Guardsmen"

Jeriah removed his spiked helm and shot a worried look at Tiriel, who could tell straight out what he was asking but took a moment to consider.

"Are there any other encampments nearby Mikhail?"

"Negative commander, the only other encampment is a fortified defiler hole nine kilometres northwest of here"

"There may be roaming patrols, lets keep it quiet"

Jeriah nodded, Mikhail drew his long slender battle knife from his boot and grinned wickedly at both of them.

"It's been a while since this baby has tasted Traitor flesh"

Jeriah, uplifted by his companions renewed battle lust clenched his powerfist tightly. Tiriel placed a gauntlet on each of his Battle Brother's shoulders and gave them each an approving nod.

"The Emperor protects, lets move out"

The three formed up and stalked off into the undergrowth, righteous fury welling up in each of them, preparing them for a long overdue bloodletting. After what seemed like hours traversing through the jungle listening to more and more tortured screams and howls of laughter, Mikhail raised his fist. Prompting the other two to stop in their tracks and drop to the prone position. Mikhail ducked to cover behind a massive tree and stole a glance around it, careful not to reveal his position to the encampment. Tiriel crawled through the mud over to him and brought himself up to a crouch, stealing a quick look around the tree, the sight made him sick to his stomach.

There was a bonfire raging, two Traitor's sat by it watching the rack of meat cook. The other three toyed with bound Imperial Guards. Traitor Astarte's bore the same ceramite armour as Astartes, only theirs was twisted by the horrific power of the warp. Spikes jutted out from their epaulets and their helms had grown mighty demon horns. Covered in bloodstains and warp symbols, countless skulls hanging from ropes by their wastes. These Word Bearer Traitor Marines were every bit at gruesome as their reputation described.

"The pain can all go away pitiful human, if you would but surrender yourselves to us and meld with the Warp... But I am more than happy to carve the flesh from your bones till you break, you'll end up just like your friend on the bonfire" said one of the Traitor's with a laugh, pointing at the fire. Tiriel glanced at the fire and realised it was no rack of meat... It was an Imperial Guardsmen, arms and legs butchered, roasting slowly over the fire with its face twisted in pain. This startling realisation broke any sense of subtlety Tiriel had as he went to leap into the Traitor Marines. Two mighty hands grabbed him and dragged him back.

Jeriah's gruff voice spoke directly into his ear.

"My lord, don't be hasty.. Mikhail has gone to set up and effective ambush position, he will give us the signal when he is ready so that we may smite these scum"

Tiriel came to his senses, shaking his head under the thick helm..

"Jeriah.. My anger took a hold of me, it must be this dam curse" he whispered, slapping his forehead with his palm. Jeriah stared at him wildly.

"Not at all my lord, It's bringing the old you back," he said with a wide smile, patting him gently on the back as he fixed his spiked helm back on. Re-assured by Jeriah's words Tiriel gathered his thoughts, slid his helmet on, pulled his chainsword from its strap and whispered the age-old prayer to the machine spirit. Energy flared into his arms from the swords spirit, desire for holy vengeance flowing through his system. Willing him into the state he longed for, the Emperors killing machine.

"In position.. On your mark my lord" came Mikhail's whisper over the vox.

Tiriel stood tall, and faced Jeriah who did the same, flaring his powerfist into life and drawing his chainsword. Both nodded at each other then with a roar broke cover and charged the encampment, covering ground with amazing speed. Tiriel ducked off to the left while Jeriah boosted high into the air and landed his smashed power fist directly into the first Traitor's helm. Smashing it to pieces and showering all the others with blood and shattered bone. The Traitors quickly and efficiently grouped up, drew their powers axes menacingly and turned to face Jeriah, who by now was laughing like a mad man through his vox as he wipe gore from his breastplate.

"You picked the wrong planet Traitor scum, you face Jeriah, Champion of the Reapers!"

Tiriel seized his opportunity while they were distracted and came hurtling out of cover directly behind the group slashing out with his chainsword biting into a Traitors back, chewing through ceramite and ripping into the soft flesh beneath, sending him to the ground with a howl of pain. One turned to face him while the other two bore down on Jeriah. Tiriel's opponent came at him furiously chanting "BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD" whirling his power axe in a crazed offensive. Tiriel parried the first blow and rolled left out of a second, the axe clipped his arm guard as it flew by, cracking it and nipping at his flesh sending shoots of pain all through him. His Astartes blood quickly clotted around it, effectively stopping the bleeding. Bringing his chainsword to bear over his head to block a third. Using his crouched position he pushed up and crashed into the Traitors midriff, sending him sprawling to the ground. With a chuckle as he stood over him, Tiriel placed a boot on the Traitors chest and pushed down as hard as he could, crunching the ceramite and snapping his ribcage. Before beheading him with a savage chainsword swipe.

Jeriah wasn't going as well as Tiriel though, his two attackers forcing him into a defensive stance, barely managing to keep the crazed Traitors at bay. He'd taken back about ten metres blocking and parrying furiously until a familiar long slender battle knife appeared out of his first attackers eye socket, spraying blood all over his companion, who quickly turned to face his new attacker. Mikhail laughed in his face.

"Its a shame how easy you Traitor scum break.. You're not even fun to play with" He said, sounding very disappointed.

Ignoring Mikhail's words the Traitor charged swinging wildly screaming "SKULLS FOR THE SKULL THRONE!"

With a smile Mikhail crouched then leapt into the air using his jet pack to propel him higher. The Traitors wild swing missed; Mikhail landed gracefully behind the Traitor and leapt toward his turned back. Grabbing his helmet with one hand and with the other sawing his head off with his knife. Fluids spewed forth from his stump of a neck as the Traitors lifeless body slumped. Mikhail turned to Tiriel and Jeriah, still holding the Traitors head in his free hand, which was still pouring blood. He shrugged and simply remarked,

"What? I can't be bloodthirsty too?" Sending the three into a hearty cheer.

"Who... who the hell are you guys? You fight like... Da.. Daemons!" Came a timid voice.

Bringing the cheer to a quick halt, the three turned to the four remaining guardsmen. Only one remained conscious the other three lay slumped, probably dead. The one remaining had no recognisable features; his face was covered in cuts, deep gashes and burns. He lay stripped of his shirt, which revealed a chest that had received the same brutal treatment.

"Fear not good man, I am Commander Tiriel of the Reaper Marines.. These are my Battle Brothers Jeriah and Mikhail"

"Oh thank the Emperor! I am Karskin Captain Carter, Cadians 111th, sent here accompanying the Blood Angels, our transport got hit by some pretty heavy anti-air Chaos fire we were sent off course."

Mikhail quickly strode over to him, knelt down beside him and seized the man by the throat. Causing him to squeal and squirm in his mighty grip.

"So you're here to kill us are you??"

"Calm yourself Brother" Tiriel cut in, placing a soothing hand on Mikhail's shoulder. Quickly releasing the man, he fell to the jungle floor writhing around fighting for air. After taking a moment to breathe, he turned his half eyed gaze back upon them and gasped.

"KILL YOU? Why the frak would we kill you??"

"The Inquisition has branded me a heretic, young guardsmen, because of my encounter with the Daemon axe of Khorne which has left me marked by Chaos. As a result of my escape, Inquisitor Ramus called in the Blood Angels to take care of the Word Bearer situation and then annihilate us for fear of Heresy within our ranks"

"Then you have me at your mercy, Reaper Commander. Though I have no quarrels with a fellow faithful servant of the Emperor who just saved my skin"

"Fear not, Karskin, we will let you walk free.. You must go and tell everyone about this, so that they all may know that I am NO Heretic"

"Yes sir!" Replied Carter, managing a weak salute as he gathered himself up and gingerly limped back through the forest to base.

"Tiriel, he's bleeding too heavily to make it back to base, for Emperors sake look at his back" Mikhail whispered pointing out the bare ribs sticking out of the skin "I'm amazed his lungs are still intact. Let me treat him" Tiriel nodded and Mikhail walked over to Carter and took him by surprise, scooping him up and laying him down on the grassy bed of the Jungle. With a laugh he re-assured the poor Sergeant that he did not mean to kill him as he unloaded his med gear and began to treat him, whispering to Carter that Tiriel could not quite make out. He set about rebuilding his broken bone structure and reweaving his torn muscle tissue. Jeriah and Tiriel made quick work of disposing of the Traitor bodies, dragging them over and burning them on the bonfire. After checking the other prisoners for pulses and finding none they piled them onto the fire too. Just to be safe from infection Jeriah turned over all the soil, covering up all the blood and viscera, which lay strewn about. After the bodies had broken down in the flame and the chaos armour had been buried the camp looked as though nothing had ever happened.

"You guys were really something else in that fight. Jeriah you took on two of the Chaos by yourself!"

With a chuckle Jeriah responded "It is not our individual strengths which reflect our combat skills Carter, it is how we intertwine our strengths and weaknesses to create a flawless combat unit" Tiriel and Mikhail grunted approvingly to this statement "You probably wouldn't have noticed I was luring them backwards on purpose so Mikhail, who isn't as strong at melee as I, could quickly kill one. Then we could pounce on the last" He pause and shot a worried glance at Mikhail "Though he never ceases to surprise me with his agility"

Mikhail laughed and replied "You know that if I were to face you in hand to hand Jeriah. Agility wouldn't account for slag, as your armour is thicker than my blade is long; I prefer to keep my distance. Why endanger yourself in melee if the problem can be resolved with a precisely placed round? Just this once though I wanted to see that scum's blood wash over my armour" They both let out a howl of laughter as they continued their ceaseless argument over who would best the other. Arguing was all they could do about it; Tiriel had strictly forbidden them from facing off. Carter just watched on as they continued their banter, amazed by these battle-starved Astartes. Tiriel was watching on with a smile also, never failing to be amused by his battle brother's rivalry. He felt a presence edging into his mind, rather than run from it, he embraced it. Lying back on the grass he looked up at the sea of stars and muttered under his breath.

"Come on in Daemon, you'll find nothing but the stalwart walls of the Emperors faith here to fight you off"

_I am no Daemon, calm yourself good Commander_ came a familiar voice inside his head.

_Senior Librarian Kael, is that you?_

_Aye Tiriel, it has been a long time since our eyes have met._

_Your here with the Blood Angels aren't you?_

_Yes, unfortunately I am._

_So you seek to kill me?_

_On the contrary commander, I seek to cleanse you._

_How so?_

_That mark I see on your head is being channelled, that's why it is not healing. The nightmares you have been having are channelled also. It is being fuelled into your thoughts from the High Sorcerer Malik in the Chaos Bastion at the foot of the Mountain. To put doubt into the ranks, following the most ancient strategy of all... divide and conquer._

_So I have to end this Sorcerer Malik to make this all stop?_

_I'm afraid so yes.. But I will use the Blood Angels to draw most of his armies out of the Fortress. Be warned though, if a Blood Angel sights you. They will kill you on sight. They are no easy foe for you to strike down._

_Indeed they are an ancient and ferocious Chapter._

_I will guard your mind from any further intrusions so that you may rest easy, but I cannot remove that mark. Malik's power is too much for me. I know now that you are no Heretic, and I never doubted your faith. I just had to see for myself that I was right._

_Thank you Brother_

_The Emperor Protects, old friend._

Tiriel awoke some hours later to find Jeriah and Mikhail still locked in conversation and Carter joining right in on it. Rising to his feet he strode over to join the circle.

"Did you sleep well Commander?" asked Jeriah who rose and walked over to meet him half way, out of earshot of the others.

"My old friend Kael is guarding my mind from any more intrusions, so I slept perfectly"

"Senior Librarian Kael? What is he doing here!"

"He heard that I had been deemed a Heretic and personally took responsibility for this operation"

"So he means to kill you?"

"No he means to drive the Blood Angels into an all out battle and draw the Word Bearers Army out, giving me an opportunity to cleanse myself"

"Who is behind all of this sorcery?"

"The Primarchs left hand Malik, a powerful sorcerer"

"Mind tricks are no match for the power of the Reaper High Command my lord"

"No match for that of the Emperor either Jeriah".

As they gazed up into the cloudy night sky, familiar red dots began to appear amongst the clouds. The Blood Angels main assault force had arrived. Drop pods began to stream down, tearing through the atmosphere and slamming into the soil. With crashes of thunder as each one hammered down. A clearing in the clouds revealed a massive battle barge perched in orbit. Nearly fifteen kilometres in length _Emperors Fist _was the personal barge of High Commander Angelus himself. One of the most revered Blood Angels in the Chapter. A familiar voice whispered into his conscious again.

_Tiriel?_

_Yes Kael._

_I mean not to disturb your rest, but we have landed at your encampment. I sent prior notice to your Officers of our coming, they have scattered into the Jungle for the time being. Many of your squadrons have been erased already. Be advised to avoid all vox contact as the Blood Angels have all frequencies tapped searching for you._

_Dam those monsters! _Tiriel replied slamming his fist into the earth.

_They follow orders just as you do my child_

_Those marines had nothing to do with my plight, yet they sacrificed their lives for it._

_They were your ever faithful, and you would do well to remember them as your finest. Enough of these thoughts, I sent a psychic broadcast to all of the survivors, dispatching them to your location. Hold your position they should be there within a few hours. They left camp midday today._

_Someone is coming, I must take my leave. I'll contact you soon Brother._

Tiriel opened his eyes to Jeriah, Mikhail and Carter staring at him.

"Whaddaya doing big fella?" asked Carter, head tilted slightly with a confused look on his face as he examined the star forged into Tiriel's forehead, oblivious to Tiriel's discomfort. Mikhail placed a hand on Carter's shoulder and shook his head slowly at him. Carter immediately stepped back and sat down pondering in his own little world.

"Just had word from Kael, the survivors of our regiment will meet us here in a couple of hours so sit tight"

Jeriah and Mikhail removed their helms, both revealing them to be wide eyed in shock.

"Survivors!? What happened?" Asked Jeriah

"The Blood Angels moved swiftly and slaughtered most of them before they had a chance to escape"

"Those bastards!"

"Enough talk, let's set up a defensive perimeter and dig in, this will be our new encampment for now"

Carter piped up as the Marines broke away from the huddle.

"Commander!" Tiriel turned to face him, Jeriah and Mikhail doing the same "Requesting permission to stay and fight with you, my gear is nearby. I was Captain of a tactical response regiment. I wish to offer my services by aiding your entry to this bastion"

Jeriah and Mikhail paced around the Sergeant, looking him up and down apprehensively. Mikhail was scanning his wounds. To his surprise the man was quite tall and very built by human standards. The wounds that had once covered his body were now healed up after Mikhail had re-knitted the skin. Revealing a muscular, square jawed, burly looking man. Jeriah's only thought was just how useful such a scrawny thing could be against monstrous Traitor Astartes. Mikhail met eyes with Tiriel and gave him the nod, signalling he was full recovered. Jeriah just shrugged at him and said,

"As long as he doesn't slow us down"

"Very well Carter, are you much use as a Scout?"

"Sir, yes sir! I was originally assigned to a scout team, before I was promoted my tactical unit"

"You think you can keep up with a squad of Astartes?"

"I don't mean to offend sir but I could keep well ahead of a squad of Astartes!"

This brought a wry grin to Jeriah's face.

"I can see the Emperors light shining from your heart Carter. You're hereby assigned to Reapers High Command Vanguard!"

"You won't be disappointed... my lord"

_"_Then lets get this perimeter set up stat, in His GLORIOUS NAME!"

Carter stalked off into the undergrowth to retrieve his gear while Jeriah and Mikhail began to lock down the area. Tiriel kicked his jetpack into action and soared slowly up through the treetops. Hovering in mid-air he scoured the jungle for any signs of his men. After about ten minutes he gave up and began to descend back to the jungle bed, dis-heartened but not without hope. What greeted him when he landed slapped a smile back on his face though. Carter was sitting amidst a whole pile of Imperial Guard gear, suited up in jet-black carapace armour covering most of his body and a Nova pulse rifle slung loosely over his shoulder. He was filling his backpack with all kinds of explosive charges, grenades and EMP devices.

"I see you came prepared Carter" Tiriel mused, looking around at all the gear which lay strewn about. With a grin plastered to his face Carter replied "Indeed sir, you'll not regret assigning me to your guard"

"I should hope not. I see you have a Nova pulse rifle, strange choice of weapon for an Imperial Guardsmen.."

"Ah! It's a memento of my scouting days my lord. Took it from the corpse of a Tau Shas'oi I shot through the neck with my scout rifle. This puppy shoots dead straight, never locks, never over heats, recharges all by itself and I shot a hole clean and straight through an Obliterator with a fully charged shot once" He said, beaming down at his prided weapon and stroking it affectionately.

"The Tau, though they are still Xeno scum, have mastered technology far better than we have Carter. My sword was forged with Iridium. A rare material used by Tau to reinforce the armour of their Commanders and Ethereals"

"By the Emperor!" exclaimed Carter as Tiriel drew his chain sword and held it out. Taking it and admiring the craftsmanship of the weapon, Carter was lost for words when his eyes traced the diamontium tipped teeth that seemed to get sharper the more he gazed at them.

"All of my officers carry these, and if we make it through this, I'll see to it that you are brought into my personal honour guard and receive one. Jeriah and Mikhail seem to have taken a liking to you too"

Carter handed him back the magnificent sword and brought himself upright into a full salute.

"It would be an honour to serve you in His name my lord"

"Now get some rest, the others will get here soon"

"I'm gonna go scout the area out and greet them if you don't mind"

"Agreed, now move out"

As Carter stalked off into the night, Mikhail appeared by his side.

"Carter already displayed remarkable attributes for a human my lord, rivalling that of our initiates. To be sure he wouldn't slow us down I weaved in extra muscle tissue and reinforced the rest of it. I also worked on strengthening his bone structure. He'll notice soon enough that his body is far beyond human limits"

"Be careful with that Mikhail, the reason most men serve in the Imperial Guard is to do their part for the Emperor whilst retaining their humanity"

"Yes my lord" sighed Mikhail, bowing his head slightly, turning away and making his way over to where Jeriah sat gazing into the fire.

All Tiriel heard was a rush of air before a long slender knife appeared at his neck and he felt two fingers pushing into pressure points on the back of his head. Unable to move he just stood there stunned. Jeriah and Mikhail glanced over and saw Tiriel's stunned face. Shooting too their feet and bellowing with rage, suddenly the grip was released and a familiar laugh rang out.

"You space marines ain't so tough after all" said Carter.

"What the hell do you think your doing!?" Yelled Jeriah, flaring his powerfist into life and pacing towards Carter.

"Easy now big fella, just making sure you guys know I ain't no rag doll" He said raising his hands in the air in a form of mock surrender .

"I can pull more than just my weight"

"A fine display Carter, just please, keep these incidents to a minimum for here on out ok?" said Tiriel as he traced his neck with his fingers checking for bleeding.

"Hahaha! I like this boy!" Bellowed Mikhail with a hefty slap on Carters back that nearly sent him flying to the ground.

"So no more concerns about my scouting abilities yeah my lord?"

"None at all, now get back out there, we're expecting company"

Carter dropped to his knees and pounced off into the wilderness.

"I do not trust this man... he could have killed you just now my lord" said Jeriah with a frown.

"He chose to prove himself the way all humans do, by flexing their muscles. Thanks to you Mikhail, he now has alot more muscle to flex" Tiriel replied shooting a glare at Mikhail "When you use the reweaver on a Space Marine it restores them to normal strength, it's not meant to be used on humans... it has... profound... side effects"

"He isn't even at full capacity yet Tiriel, his muscle output is still at 60, he's going to become a killing machine once he has fully recovered and his body adapts to the new muscle. Speaking of which muscle wise he is as strong as me now, but he has half as much weight. Meaning he is twice as agile. We may need to find some weaponry and armour that will suit his new found abilities"

Jeriah just stood shaking his head.

"What possessed you to do such a thing?"

Carters voice cut in on the conversation.

"I'm glad he did friends, now I can better serve the Emperor in His crusade against the taint"

Looking around for the source of his voice the Marines saw nothing. Until Carter's shadowy form dropped high from the treetops above and landed with a soft thud amidst the Battle Brothers.

"Your friends are about five minutes away due east of here"

"Well done Carter, how do you feel? Muscle Reweavers are not meant for use on humans"

"I feel overwhelmingly powerful my lord, fit to fight alongside Astartes"

"That is good to hear friend, just be careful, your body hasn't completely adjusted to your new found strengths yet"

"Aye.. Shall I go bring in the survivors?"

"Agreed, bring them too me"

"I'll join you Carter" Said Mikhail, slipping his helmet back on and checking his jet pack ignition.

"Let's move" said Carter as he once again bounded off into the jungle, Mikhail quickly followed igniting his jet pack and flying after him.

Jeriah approached Tiriel, staring down on him with his face buried in a deep frown.

"I've got funny feeling about Carter, what were the side effects you mentioned earlier?"

"Bezerking is the major one, if a human has too much exposure to a reweaver. Once a battle begins they become unhinged tearing opponents to bloody rags with their bare hands, until they run out of foes and turn on each other"

"So I may have to squash him?"

"Fear not brother, he has not had that much exposure yet. He will only experience the minor side effects"

"Them being?"

"Because he doesn't have a Space Marine brain that is altered by the gene seed, his mind will react differently to the D.N.A structure of his reweaved muscles. In human without the seed it tends to bring out animalistic traits in them. For example, see how he was taking mighty leaps and bounding around like a Tiger?"

"A true Tiger Assault Marine!" scoffed Jeriah

With a smile Tiriel continued "He will be a very valuable asset to us in this quest and for many more to come, I plan on enrolling him in my unit"

"As long as he doesn't go outta control"

"Fear not old friend, I have a very watchful eye on this one. Something is telling me that all of our Fates are intertwined with his"

A sudden movement in the growth brought Jeriah and Tiriel to their feet. Drawing their swords, Tiriel pointed it into the shadows and bellowed. "IDENTIFY YOURSELVES"

"Assault Officer Samuel please hold your fire... wait.. Tiriel... is that you?" A hulking assault marine strode forth into the dancing bonfire light. Painted the traditional Reaper colourings, grey ceramite armour with black trim, he carried an Iridium chainsword and an enhanced plasma rifle in the other hand. Tiriel stood back unsure of how to react to his officer's sudden appearance.

"It is good too see you Samuel..."

Gazing upon his forehead, Samuels aged face was wrinkled with concern for a moment before smoothing out into a smile. His warm green eyes look weary and his face was covered in cuts and bruises.

"I've known you for long enough to dismiss any heresy rumour about you Brother, relax"

Tiriel visible breathed a massive sigh of relief as he took the final step and embraced Samuel, amour slapping on armour.

"It is good to hear your faith was not shaken"

"It never will be brother"

"The Word Bearer Astartes are crawling all through the jungle, I'm glad you made it here relatively unscathed... It is a shame I can't say the same for your friend.. Who is this?"

"Yes my lord, though these were no Traitor bullets. Precision Blood Angel bolter fire nearly had us all... I escaped with Assault Sergeant Ryan, barely"

Mikhail joined them.

"Ryan is in pretty bad shape Tiriel, though he won't admit it, I've reweaved his leg muscle tissue but he needs at least a day off his feet" he explained.

"He is my finest Soldier, I will not leave him behind" stated Samuel rather pointedly.

"Very well, we'll camp out here till we are all ready to move out.. The Blood Angels need time to mount their offensive on Kurinaxx anyhow" said Tiriel.

"Chief Ranger Desmond was with us.. He snapped, killed four Blood Angels then headed straight into the jungle. We could not stop him. I'm not worried though.. Whatever he is planning on doing.. He is no fool.. He fought a Hive Tyrant here in this jungle with his bare hands before, he knows it like the back of his hand" said Samuel with a worried frown as he stared out into the darkness.

"I've heard stories about him before" said Mikhail with a grin.

"The man would make a fine Marine, but he's got the mentality of a true Ranger. He only operates alone" said Tiriel.

"Aye... well I'm going to rest now, wake me up if you want me to take over watch" said Samuel with a stretch and a yawn as Mikhail swooped in on him and started patching up his face

"No need" replied Tiriel, glancing over his shoulder at Carter who just nodded at him.

"Carter and I will take tonight's watch. You must all use this time to recover because we wont have much time later"

Carter appeared by his side, his eyes bright and a look of glee over his face.

"Do not wake the others my lord, but I smell a lone Traitor Astartes on the wind" He took a few more sniffs before grinning wider and whispering

"Better yet... A bleeding one"

Tiriel rounded on him, staring intently into his eyes.

"Take me to him"

"As you wish my lord"

Tiriel drew his chainsword and stalked off behind Carter into the jungle. They walked for about a minute in silence before Carter froze in mid step. Turning back to Tiriel he motioned for him to go first.

"He's not armed, bleeding heavily and is in no condition to fight"

"Be ready to pounce if things get out of hand, or wait for my signal to finish him" said Tiriel as he slid his Reaper Helm over his head.

"As you wish, my lord" said Carter as he drew his knife menacingly.

Tiriel stole a glance around the tree trunk, and sure enough there was a lone Traitor marine. He sat propped up against a tree with his weapons laying out of arms reach on the jungle bed to his side. The ground was smeared with black blood and broken armour fragments. Tiriel gathered his thoughts then strode out into the clearing with his sword pointed directly at the Traitor's exposed head. The Traitor's body twitched violently, before lifting his eyes to meet Tiriel's. His yellow pointed fangs shone under the moonlight, stained with his own blood, as his face twisted into a snarl.

"So you're... what's got the Warp... so restless... Foolish Astartes.. there is no... hope for you"

"Don't preach your heresy to me, warp scum.. Where were your precious gods when the fist of the Emperor came crashing down on you?"

"Like the.. rest of your kind.. so naive.. We.. aren't the only ones.. interested in this tactical... moon" the Traitor wheezed before taking a moment to cough and splutter more blood over himself. "My wounds... were not dealt... by your pathetic Astartes. There is.. an infestation here.. a fresh Hive Fleet... is breeding right... beneath our feet"

Tiriel took a moment to survey the Traitors wounds. His amour was gashed and shredded in true Tyranid fashion and his body was twitching violently, reacting to Lictor poisons.

"By the Emperor... Tyranids" Tiriel whispered, making a strange gesture with his right hand. For a moment the Traitor looked confused, before there was a familiar rush of air as Carter materialised on top of him. Before he even had a chance to cry out Carter's massive battle knife sunk deeply into the Traitor's Jugular vein. Blood rushed in torrents as he tore his knife free, sending the Traitor to the ground with a soft thud. Bringing himself back up to full height, Carter turned to Tiriel. Who was taken back by the gore-covered face of Carter, he simply stated.

"We must warn the others"

Carter's nostrils flared and his eyes widened as he dropped low.

"Tiriel... we are being watched"

Tiriel calmly nodded, quickly drew his sword and stood firm in the centre of the clearing. He was unsure of what stance to take because he knew not which way his foe would come from. Carter quickly moved beside Tiriel and crouched down low by his feet. His heightened senses desperately trying to find the source of his instinct's cries. After standing for a few moments in eerie silence, Tiriel flicked his visor to heat detection. Seeing no signs of heat before him he flicked around to behind. Sure enough, there was the looming form of a Death Leaper Tyranid hanging in the treetops at the edge of the clearing. Almost as though it was aware that he had just detected it, it dropped from its perch to the jungle bed without a single sound. Switching back to his normal visor Tiriel was greeted by a very ugly sight. This Death Leaper had the characteristic six limbs, four of which were tipped with razor sharp claws and scythe like talons. The last two limbs were covered in jagged spikes and protruded from its back, pointed over its shoulders with a single blood stained spear like bone sticking out of the ends of each of them. Its body was covered in a green and white camouflaged exoskeleton that was drenched in black Traitor Astartes blood. Its figure was also supported by an endoskeleton, effectively reinforcing all of its joints, and further increasing the power or its jaws. It's ugly head had many carapace plates and a horrific maw that revealed a sea of jagged, razor sharp teeth. A series of spiracles adorned its body and trailed from its gruesome head all the way down to its wicked spiked tail that whipped about restlessly. The Death Leaper was indeed a terrifying foe.

Carter drew his Pulse rifle and with a bestial grunt, leapt high into the tree branches above, disappearing from sight. Tiriel took his battle stance, drawing his enhanced plasma rifle and chainsword level with the creature. Without a seconds hesitation the Death Leaper came at him in a frenzied sea of teeth and claws. Pulse rifle shots began to rain down from the treetops above lighting up the darkness with bright aqua blue plasma. Easily avoiding the shots the Death Leaper dodged around them and continued its charge for Tiriel. Tiriel brought his chainsword crashing down on its right raised forelimb. Expecting it to slice through Tiriel was shocked as it was blocked and his sword was thrown from his hands, the violent clash of solid heavy materials sending waves of shudders through his power armour. Wasting no time the Tyranid followed through with a savage swipe from its other limb. Tiriel had expected this and instead of trying to back out of the blow he brought his armoured fist crashing into it's bared teeth. The blow sent teeth flying as the Death Leaper recoiled, green sticky ichors splattering over his forearm. As it staggered back and let out a painful shriek, a pulse rifle shot seared by its shoulder singing it's exoskeleton, missing by a hair's width. In this brief reprieve from the savage alien's assault Tiriel dived for his chainsword. As he scooped it up he was forced to roll sideways out of a viscous lunge from its monstrous spikes that embedded themselves in the jungle floor with a deep thud. More and more pulse shots showered from the treetops forcing the alien to crouch down and leap high into the nearest tree. Tiriel gathered his footing and scanned the tree line, awaiting another savage assault. His blood ran cold as he heard a scream of pain, he saw Carter dropping from the treetops with a trail of blood following him in mid flight. As his body hit the ground the Alien came hurtling down after him, teeth gnashed ready to feast on the lightly armoured human. Tiriel took aim with his plasma rifle and squeezed off a shot of burning hot plasma that buried itself in the Death Leaper's ribs. Much to Tiriel's surprise the shot didn't penetrate it's armour, and he could only stand there dumbfounded as the massive alien rounded on him and came flying into another attack. Tiriel brought his chainsword around to knock a spike off course as it threw it self at his heart and parried a swipe from the claws. His sword was too far away to counter the next blow, forcing him to drop his plasma rifle and seize the claw of the Death Leaper with his free armoured fist. Without warning the Death Leapers tail whipped into his helmet sending it flying off and exposing his face to the cool night air. With his vision blurring Tiriel crashed to the ground. As his vision cleared he was greeted by the vast array of teeth bearing in on his face and the guttural snarls of the Death Leaper.

Chief Ranger Desmond sat upright as he heard the shrieks of a Tyranid in the distance. Gathering up his Sniper Rifle and his power Katana, he swiftly climbed up the nearest mossy tree and began to leap through the thick tree branches above. Coming upon a grassy clearing he watched in awe as an unfortunate Space Marine faced of with a Death Leaper. The most Elite of the Tyranid Assassin class.

"Hurry up and die treacherous Blood Angel bastard" He muttered under his breath.

He adjusted his scope so he could get a clear look at the Astartes who had just been knocked to the ground. Much to his horror, he realised that this was no Blood Angel, this was Force Commander Tiriel! He quickly brought the Tyranids head into his line of fire and squeezed the trigger just as its teeth were about to sink into Tiriel's face.

Tiriel's mind relaxed, he was ready to join his brother's in death. The fetid stench of the Tyranids maw nauseating him as its tongue lashed out over his face. Suddenly a loud crack whipped out through the jungle throwing the Tyranid sideways as a sniper rifle bullet ricocheted of its head's carapace. With a maniacal scream Chief Ranger Desmond came crashing out of the jungle into the clearing. He wore no power armour just standing issue scouting pants, knee plating, thick standard issue marine boots and a bloodstained headband which covered his clipped, short curly black and grey hair. He was of average human height but was very muscular. Belts of ammunitions were strapped over his bare chest and he ran surprisingly swiftly considering one hand was holding a sniper rifle levelled at the Tyranid and a power Katana was flailing wildly in the other. Leaping high into the air and bearing down on the sprawling Tyranid, Desmond let off another shot with the hefty sniper rifle, the bullet whistling through the air and driving itself into the aliens shoulder, shooting out green blood. Enraged by this new attacker the Tyranid gathered itself and quickly launched into it's offensive against Desmond. Dropping his Rifle and gripping his katana with two hands he began to parry and counter all of the Tyranids attacks with prodigious speed. This dance of death continued on for a good five minutes as Tiriel watched on shocked. His head wounds forcing him to black out momentarily before he was awoken by Desmond's commanding shout.

"Come on little Tyranid.. I know you've got more than that shoved up your Xeno ass... pull it out!" laughed Desmond.

Rolling out of a weak lunge from the fatigued Tyranid he flicked his Katana up into a crack in the Death Leapers exoskeleton and pushed it in deep. Laughing insanely whilst warm green Tyranid blood washed over him. The alien convulsed in pain, the energy from the power Katana consuming its insides as it fell to the ground twitching. Convinced it wasn't getting back up to play with him again, Desmond strode over and scooped his sniper rifle up from the ground. He slowly paced back and carefully aimed it into the Tyranids chest. The Death Leaper screeched in agony as Desmond tortuously off-loaded round after round, all the while chuckling to himself and wiping his face with his free hand. Before too long he grew tired of the screeches and knelt down beside it. Gripping the back of its blood soaked head with his hand and exposing its neck, he viscously severed it with his Katana.

"Force Commander Tiriel, glad you could join the party!" said Desmond warmly as Tiriel approached him cautiously while he was cleaning off his sword and polishing his rifle.

"Chief Ranger Desmond... I... owe you my life... "

"You don't owe me anything my lord" he replied.


End file.
